desperate_piecefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ace Scavo
Ace Steckbrief in Man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun.png|Ace Steckbrief in Man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun Ace Steckbrief One Piece meets Desperate Houswifes.png|Ace Steckbrief in OP meets DH Ace Steckbrief Desperate Piece Version 1.png|Ace Steckbrief in Desperate Piece Aussehen Ace ist 1,85m groß und hat schwarze wellige Haare, die er ihm Beach-Boy Look zu tragen pflegt. Sein Körperbau ist sportlich muskulös, wobei er nach der Uni noch einiges an Muskeln zulegt. (Gallerie mit Bilder folgt, soweit Puschel mal dazu kommt :D) 'Klamotten' Von sportlich bis hin zu den neusten Trends trägt Ace eigentlich alles. Das wichtigste sind ihm aber seine Schuhe. Er bestizt eine große Sammlung der berühmtesten und seltensten Modelle. Trotz seines Modebewusstseins muss seine Kleidung aber auch gemütlich sein, da er sich viel bewegt. Auch trifft man ihn oft in Sportkleidung an. Seine Lieblingsschuhmarke ist NIKE. (Gallerie mit Bildern folgt, sollte Puschel jemals in den besitz von Motivation kommen) Persönlichkeit Als ältester der Familie Scavo ist Ace doch ein wenig Verantwortungsbewusst und fühlt sich auch oft für seine Geschwister zuständig. Dies zeigt sich vor allem in jüngeren Jahren darin das er versucht Jungs von Avril fernzuhalten. Er selbst zeigt sich aber in Sachen anderes Geschlecht keineswegs besser indem er um keine freche Anmerkung verlegen ist. War er als junger Teenager ein verfechter der Fraktion Boobies, tendiert er nun eher zu saftig greifbarem Sitzfleisch. Trotz seiner sonst frohen Natur ist aber auch Ace nicht völlig Sorgenlos. Er hat wie sein Vater, ein gutes Händchen dafür Menschen um sich zu sammeln, aber auch diese zu verstehen, was ihm als grober Bruder von vier weiteren Geschwistern oft zu gute kommt. Familie ist ihm dabei wie jedem Scavo sehr wichtig. Allerdings ist er auch ein wenig abergläubisch in den merkwürdigsten Momenten. Das zeigt sich unter anderem an der Geburt der Zwillinge. Ace der um genau 00.00 Uhr auf die Welt gekommen ist und Aiden der genau 13 Minuten später zur Welt kam. Was auch immer sein Problem damit ist. Story Sein erster Auftritt war in Desperate Piece Seite 14 Post 20. 'Kindergarten Days ' Ace ist in Kindergarten Days 9 Jahre alt und geht wie sein Bruder Aiden schon in die East Blue Elementary Schoo l. An einem eher langweiligen Sommertag trifft er auf Kuina und Avril die in Namis Garten spielten. Schnell nutzt er die Gunst der Stunde und verwickelt die beiden in eine Wasserschlacht. Nachdem sie sich erst nicht ausstehen konnten, endet es aber darin das Ace häufig etwas mit den Mädels unternimmt und auch nach und nach Kuina näher kommt. 'School Days ' 8 Jahre später besucht Ace wie fast alle anderen der Crew die North Blue High School. Er und Aiden sind in der Abschlussklasse und stehen kurz vor den Prüfungen. Danach konzentriert er sich darauf eine Uni zu finden, was durch seine Sport Stipendien ein wenig leichter gemacht wurde. Völlig unabhängig von allem schulischen bringen er und Kuina ihre Beziehung auf ein höheres Level, Allerdings bringt das Fatale Folgen mit sich, als sie kurz darauf feststellen das Kuina Schwanger ist. Einige schwere Monate lagen vor ihnen und auch die Angst wuchs stetig mit der Erinnerung das sie viel zu jung waren um ein Kind zu bekommen. Doch das Schicksal schien mit einem grauenhaften Plan auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Nachdem Kuina das Kind durch einen Autounfall verlor kämpften beide damit, mit dem Verlust klar zu kommen. Vor allem Ace schien nicht ganz zu wissen wie er mit dem Schmerz umgehen sollte. Bis er sich schließlich davon so weit es ging abkapselte. Er musste stark sein und keine Schwächen zeigen, wenn er denen helfen wollte, die er liebte. Immer wieder kam es daraufhin zwischen den Beiden zum Streit, bis sie sogar die Verlobung absagten. Es war eine regnerische Nacht, nach der sie nicht mehr sprachen. Einige Tage später zog auch schon nach Oxford Missippi um sein Leben auf der Uni zu starten. 'University Days ' Weitere 3 Jahre später genießt Ace in vollen Zügen das Studentenleben. Anfänglich gab es ein paar Schwierigkeiten als er zu Marco und Brook in die WG zog, aber das regelte sich schnell. Jede Woche Partys und fast jede Nacht ein anderes Mädchen zwischen seinen Laken. So ließ sich das Studenten leben in vollen Zügen genießen. Er verliebte sich sogar noch einmal neu, als er beim einkaufen nach dem selben Produkt wie sein neuer Seelenpartner griff. Wie vom Blitz getroffen verstanden sich die beiden auf anhieb und wurden daraufhin unzertrennbar. "Eine Bromanze wie sie sonst keiner schreiben konnte"-Thatch Chevalier über sein erstes Treffen mit Ace Scavo. Nach einigen weiteren interessanten Abenteuern mit seinem geliebten Bro, fanden sie sogar heraus das Marco in einem Strip Club arbeitete. Marcos Tante Shaky Silver gehört nämlich der Stripschuppen L'oiseau bleu auch der Rip Off Club genannt. Nach kurzem hin und her entschied Ace sich allerdings ebenfalls als Stripper zu arbeiten. Unter dem Namen "G.I Jace" wirde er schnell zum Puplikums Liebling. (Fortsetzung folgt, da Puschel mal wieder vergessen hat was direkt danach passiert ist) 'Adult Days' Wieder einige Jahre später befindet sich Ace inmitten seiner Karriere als Quaterback der New England Patriots. Durch seinen Job ist er nach Boston gezogen. Es hat einige Jahre gedauert und unter anderem musste auch erst sein Idol Tom Brady in Rente gehen, aber langsam erkämpfte er sich seinen Platz und damit auch ein wenig Ruhm als Erfolgreicher Nachfolger bei den Pats. Allerdings stellt sich auch das Eheleben mit Kuina nicht gerade oft als Zuckerschlecken heraus, da sie sich durch ihre Arbeit kaum sehen. Tägliches Training und sein Manager James der ihn am liebsten noch mehr ins Rampenlicht ziehen möchte, auf seiner Seite und Wochenlange aufenthalte auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel auf ihrer Seite machen es dem jungen Ehepaar nicht leicht in Kontakt zu bleiben. Zu den Feiertagen haben sie allerdings endlich Zeit für sich und die Familie. Was dieses Weihnachten sogar noch davon getoppt wurde, indem Kuina ihm offenbarte das sie ihre eigene kleine Familie arwarten würden. Im siebten Himmel schwebend wurde das Fest nur noch dadurch besser dass Aubrey ihn mit seinem liebsten Bro überraschte und die ganze Crew eine Reise nach Kanada, das Heimatland der Tollenkochs, plant. Fortsetzung folgt :D Stand: 24.07.2018 Trivia *Ursprünglich ging Ace auf die Harvard University in Massachusetts. *Er nimmt seine Haare sehr ernst und braucht teilweise einige Stunden um den "gerade aufgestanden"-Look zu perfektionieren. *Ace hat sich zuerst in Kuina verliebt als sie klein waren. *90's Kid durch und durch ♥ *In seiner Kindheit bis Jugend hatte er wie sein Bruder Sommersprossen *Mit seinem ersten Gehalt der NFL hat er sich das "Zorro" Tattoo auf seinem Hintern entfernen lassen. *Er liebt Alkohol, Football und Schnelle Autos *Bevor er die Mera Mera no Mi gegessen hat, hatte er wie sein Zwillingsbruder die Gummi Kräfte seines Vaters geerbt. *Ace wird von Anfang an von Murmelchoernchen gespielt ♥ *Er wird so gut wie nie krank *Falls doch ist er unausstehlich *Der Beschützerinstinkt seiner Schwestern gegenüber geht sogar soweit, dass er regelmäßig potenzielle feste Freunde vergrault. Selbst wenn er in Boston ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ace Scavo Kategorie:Ace Kategorie:Scavo Family Kategorie:Scavo